1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing a three-dimensional image processing program, a three-dimensional image processing apparatus and a three-dimensional image processing method. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing a three-dimensional image processing program, a three-dimensional image processing apparatus and a three-dimensional image processing method capable of outputting an imaged image obtained by imaging a three-dimensional virtual space with a virtual camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 10-295940 [A63F 9/22] (Document 1) laid-open on Nov. 10, 1998. The Document 1 describes a shooting game played by operating a player object within a three-dimensional space by utilizing a video game system. While moving the player object in accordance with scrolling in one direction within the three-dimensional space, the player enables the player object to move in the three-dimensional space and make an attack on an enemy object which delivers an attack by operating the player object by means of a controller. When the player object makes an attack on the enemy object, the player overlays a gun sight whose movement is controlled in accordance with the movement of the player object with the enemy object, and then performs all attacking operation.
In general, in a case that a bullet is fired toward the depth direction of the three-dimensional space by the player object rendered in the three-dimensional space, the bullet is controlled so as to move toward a vanishing point in the three-dimensional space from the player object. In the video game system in the Document 1 also, the bullet fired by the player object moves toward the vanishing point in the three-dimensional space. As an index of an orientation from the player object to the vanishing point, a gun sight is displayed. Here, the gun sight is a gun sight whose movement is controlled in accordance with the movement of the player object, so that the player has to perform an attack operation with the gun sight whose movement is controlled in accordance with the movement of the player object overlaid with the enemy object while performing a moving operation of the player object itself. That is, the player has to progress the game, while simultaneously performing a moving operation of the player object and a moving operation of the gun sight. This causes a problem of a complex and difficult operation. In addition, depending on where to arrange the gun sight between the player object and the vanishing point within the three-dimensional space, the player sometimes fails in shooting the aimed enemy object. That is, it is difficult to recognize the three-dimensional space.